


Одна на двоих

by Fatia



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: Вначале был насморк, а виноватым во всем снова оказался Фитц.
1) Написано на ОК-2015 для команды "Робин Хобб";2) AU книги «Странствий убийцы»;3) Беты Мириамель и wakeupinlondon.





	

> _— Я любил этого человека, как не любил никого другого. Я не говорю, что любил_
> 
> _его сильнее, чем люблю твою мать. Но моя любовь к нему была другой._
> 
> _Р. Хобб, «Убийца Шута»_

Все началось с насморка.

Моя спина после ранения еще болела, но не настолько, чтобы отказывать себе в удовольствии от прогулок. Во время них меня сопровождал Ночной Волк, замечательно справляющийся с обязанностями охранника. Или няньки — смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

Сначала Шут хмурился, затем пытался раз или два составить мне компанию, но после очередной стычки со Старлинг оставил эту идею. Не то чтобы он признал свое поражение — в искусстве вести словесные дуэли ему не было равных, — просто Шуту не нравилось общество менестреля, и он не скрывал этого.

Единственное место, куда ей не было ходу, — дом Шута. Простая, разрисованная яркими красками дверь надежно защищала меня от Старлинг и от прочих любопытствующих.

Дом был небольшим, но уютным: очаг, стол с парой стульев и кровать, которую Шут любезно мне уступил. Сам же каждый вечер ложился спать у очага, но через несколько дней я заметил, что ему нездоровится. Он то и дело шмыгал носом и сдавленно кашлял, наивно считая, что я ничего не замечаю.

— Ты заболел?

— Нет, — ответил он. Слишком быстро, не глядя на меня. Лгал, конечно же.

— Мы можем поменяться. Как-никак, это твоя кровать.

— Можем, — кивнул Шут. — И сведем на нет всю работу целителя.

Я вздохнул — он был прав, но это не означало, что я так легко сдамся.

— Кровать достаточно широка для двоих — тебе не обязательно спать на полу, — сказал я, на что получил удивленный взгляд от друга.

Затем удивление на его лице сменилось досадой, и он отвернулся.

— Шут?

— Это плохая идея, — отозвался он после долгого молчания, усмехнулся и добавил: — Но, в конце концов, я никогда не был мудр.

Я так и не понял, что тогда имел в виду Шут, но с того дня мы спали вместе.

 

* * *  
Как оказалось, Шут действительно плохо переносил холод. Ночью он прижимался ко мне в поисках тепла и крепко обнимал, зачастую вместе с рукой закидывая на меня и ноги. Просыпался Шут рано, но любил поваляться в постели, оттягивая тот миг, когда надо вставать. Я почти привык к нему и порой воспринимал его как Ночного Волка, с которым мы нередко засыпали рядом во время путешествия в Горное Королевство.

Все было хорошо ровно до той ночи, когда у меня снова случился припадок. Я, сцепив зубы, ощущал, как мое тело раз за разом сотрясают судороги, как возвращается пульсирующая боль, как невыносимо ноют шрамы на изувеченном теле.

— Тише, Фитц, тише. Все хорошо — ты в безопасности.

Шут, оседлав меня, крепко прижал мои руки к кровати, чтобы я не навредил себе.

Приступ закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался, оставив после себя опустошение и слабость. Шут, еще немного подержав меня, — отпустил, но не стал слазить. Наклонился так близко, что я ощутил его дыхание на своем лице. Сначала дыхание, затем губы.

Что-что, а целоваться Шут умел не хуже, чем высмеивать маленькие слабости придворных господ. С ним мне было хорошо.

Слишком хорошо.

Слишком сладко.

До боли.

— Шут, это… плохая идея, — прошептал я, когда он отстранился.

Во тьме его лицо было плохо видно, но мне показалось, что он усмехнулся — эдак понимающе, до безобразия чувственно и лениво, словно объевшийся сметаной кот, отчего я невольно покраснел.

— Я это говорил с самого начала, но ты никогда меня не слушал.

А потом сделал то, чего я от него не ожидал: Шут слез с меня, лег рядом и пожелал:

— Спокойной ночи.

Стоит ли говорить, что в ту ночь я так и не смог уснуть. Впрочем, как и во все последующие за ней.

Что-что, а ставить в неловкое положение Шут умел.

 

* * *  
В нашу последнюю ночь перед поисками Верити мы оба лежали без сна. Шут наблюдал за мной; в свете пламени его глаза казались золотыми. Он молчал, но его молчание не было ни безразличным, ни тягостным, — скорее выжидающим и самую малость робким.

Найдя его руку под одеялом, я осторожно сжал ее, тем самым выражая то, что не мог (да и не знал как) облечь в слова. Шут улыбнулся, но все же упрямо сказал:

— Я все равно поеду вместе с вами.

— И мне тебя никак не переубедить?

— Никак. — Он замолчал, затем со смешком добавил: — В конце концов, я тоже никогда не умел тебя слушать.

________________________________

*имеется в виду кровать =)


End file.
